emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7605 (1st September 2016)
Plot As she heads back to the factory, Laurel tells Ashley that today was one of the happiest days of her life. Kerry struggles with the factory rotas and concludes she isn't cut out for a supervisor role. Charity calls round to Wishing Well Cottage and asks Cain when they can tell people about them. When Cain goes upstairs to get some beers, Charity takes his phone and texts somebody. Charity tells Cain to stop fighting it, and they kiss on the sofa. Laurel begins having contractions whilst looking over the factory rota. She offers to show Kerry how to fill in the rota, but her contractions become unbearable, so Rishi rushes Laurel to hospital. Paddy moans to Chas that he can't count on anyone anymore as he reminisces about all the good times he and Marlon have enjoyed together. Paddy admits he loves Rhona more than ever but he can't even get time to talk to her. Paddy receives a text from Rhona asking to met, and his insists it's a sign. In the café, Liv tries to talk to Lachlan but he insults her family, and calls her a charity case, leaving Liv close to tears. Rishi struggles to find the maternity ward in the maze of corridors at Hotten General. Cain stops kissing Charity, insisting he heard a car outside, but Charity says no one will be back for ages. Charity tries to get Cain to tell her he loves her but, Cain refuses. Moira walks in to see her estranged husband kissing Charity. Cain tries to explain to Moira that he din't plan this. Teary Moira takes off her wedding rings, and places them on the table before walking out, leaving Cain devastated. Charity insists Cain should be thanking her. The midwife tells Laurel that she isn't in labour. Charity reminds Cain he chose to sleep with her, but Cain calls it a mistake. Charity begs Cain not to go after Moira, and claims she loves him. Cain calls her crazy before storming out. Moira returns to Butlers Farm and fills James and Holly in on Cain sleeping with Charity. After returning home, Laurel tells Ashley that he doesn't need to be at the birth, but Ashley insists he wants to be there to support her. Paddy is on cloud nine after receiving a text from Rhona wanting to meet, so Marlon suggests that he shouldn't get to far ahead of himself as he could easily be disappointed. When Ashley goes upstairs to run a bath, Laurel's waters break. Dan advises Kerry not to give up so easily. As Kerry tries to explain to Rishi that she doesn't want the job, Rishi offers her it. Aaron fills Robert in on Liv and Lachlan's falling out. Ashley comes down stairs to find Laurel in active labour, and she fears an ambulance won't get to them in time. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Midwife - Loreto Murray Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Unknown church yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and maternity ward *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *A nurse who pointed Laurel in the direction on the maternity ward is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes